Perfectly Imperfect, One of a Kind
by Klaineisaworkinprogress
Summary: Blaine Anderson transferred to McKinley his Junior year, ready for everything thrown his way. Kurt Hummel just wanted his Senior year to be the best it could be. After one night at a party both boys were given the shock neither was ready for. Mpreg!Kurt! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes:  
**__Hello, welcome to my first fic! I hope it's alright and you enjoy! Reviews would be nice too!_

* * *

Blaine looked out the windshield of his Prius at the school ahead of him. He wasn't ready for this. He lived his entire life in Westerville, then suddenly, at age 16, his mother decided she wasn't going to tolerate her husband's crap anymore and packed her and Blaine up and moved. It was a big impact on the entire family when they left at the start of the summer and Blaine was still getting used to the new arrangements. How waking up he wouldn't find his mother setting breakfast on the table while his dad poured them coffee, or listening to their constant fights over nothing when his parents thought he was sleeping. Blaine guessed he was happy that part was over, he got more sleep out of it. He did, however, miss his dad lots.

Blaine sighed as he slowly stepped out of his car and shuffled his way up to his new school. He really hoped McKinley would be a good place to work his last two years of school at. Blaine was here to hopefully smooth sail from there. He was for sure that McKinley would never compare with that of Dalton Academy for two main reasons. One: Dalton was a private school, everyone was similar, while McKinley was a public school, there was more diversity which is why Two: Dalton had a no bullying policy. They had zero tolerance there. McKinley, however, didn't have that strict of a rule, bullying was bound to happen. Plus, Blaine was gay, he was automatically prone to being bullied more. So maybe this might not be the best place to be attending school, but Blaine just needed to survive two more years, that was it.

The new boy made his way into the school and found his locker. For the first day he didn't have much to put into it, just some notebooks and binders he wasn't going to need until later periods of the day. Blaine checked to make sure he had everything he was going to need for first period and shoved it into his messenger bag and took off to first period.

Blaine was too focused on his schedule, trying to find his class that he accidentally ran into someone. Right into him, accidentally knocking the stuff in his hands on to the floor.

"I'm so sorry about that." Blaine apologized as he got on the floor with the stranger to help pick up his stuff. "Here, let me help you get that."

Blaine began shuffling up notebooks into his hand. He looked up to the person he knocked the stuff out of as he began handing back the notebooks and was taken aback by the boy's appearance. The stranger was tall, thin, and simply breathtaking. His soft-looking chestnut hair was styled into the most perfect quiff Blaine had ever seen. Blaine wanted to run his fingers through the boy's hair. The boy's eyes were a deep blue-green-grey, a pool in which Blaine would have lost himself in it if the boy had not spoke.

"Thank you." He said as he lightly took the books out of Blaine's hands.

Gosh, even his voice was perfect to Blaine. It was lighter and higher than most people their age and it just took Blaine's breath away. The two stood before anyone said anything more.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before?" The boy said with a furrowed brow as he stared curiously back at Blaine.

Blaine looked down at the stranger's hand and extended his out to shake it. "My name is Blaine. I just transferred here from Dalton Academy."

The boy took Blaine's offer and they shook hands as he responded. "Hello, Blaine, my name is Kurt. My. . . Dalton. . . that's in Westerville. What a long way from here." Kurt giggled. Even his laugh was as gorgeous as everything else about him.

"Yes it is, and I'll miss the place." Blaine looked away from Kurt for a moment as he reminisced, but quickly looked back at him and added. "But I'm gonna assume McKinley is an excellent place! Just got to keep a positive view on everything!"

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine to whisper into his ear. "Sorry to put a damper on things, but it's really not that great." He looked down at their hands which were still connected and pulled his out before walking in the opposite direction in which Blaine was going. Blaine took one look back at Kurt with a smile, but maybe he could enjoy this place.

Blaine made his way down the hallway to his first class when, once again, something stopped him. Blaine passed a bulletin board advertising the different clubs and organizations in the school. The one that caught his eye was that of their Glee Club. The paper advertised it saying "JOIN GLEE CLUB!" in all capitals and describing it as an "exciting place to sing, dance, and make new friends." Blaine was no stranger to Glee, he was apart of Dalton's Glee Club, the Warblers last year and they rocked the school. He thought maybe this would be a good place to start. Blaine continued to read the sign for more information. "Meet in the Choir room today right after school if you want to join!" It sure seemed peppy with all the exclamations and bright pastel colors on the little sheet of paper. Blaine brought out a pen from his bag and jot down the information, now he just needed to find the choir room.

* * *

After a few questionings to a couple of the kids in the halls, Blaine finally found his way to the choir room where he was supposed to meet for Glee Club and walked into the room. All the kids were sitting on the risers chatting excitedly with one another. Already, Blaine felt okay being here, as if he was meant to attend the club since being enrolled into the school.

One of the boys turned his head and noticed Blaine standing in the front of the room. "Oh my god," He said and that suddenly had the other students' attentions. "are you lost?" He asked Blaine. "You do realize this is the choir room?"

Blaine was confused as to why everyone was so shocked to see him standing there. Were they not looking for more students to join their club? He suddenly noticed Kurt sitting in the back row, curiously studying him like everyone else was.

"Uh. . . this is Glee, right?" Blaine asked, making sure he had all his facts straight.

"Sam!" One of the girls said appallingly as she looked back at the boy who first talked to Blaine. Then she looked at Blaine and answered his question." Yes it is." She told him with a head nod. She stood up and walked over to Blaine as she continued to talk. "And how lovely it is for you to join us. But one thing: how well can you sing?"

"Rachel, are you sure he's not here to slushie us?" Another girl asked from where she sat. "You can't seem to trust anyone at this school. Who are you anyway?"

Blaine was starting to feel really confused by them. At Dalton Glee Club was cool, but here. . . Well, here it sounded like the bottom of the social pyramid. There were cheerleaders and football players in here though. Blaine couldn't quite figure things out.

"I don't think he's going to slushie anyone, Quinn." Kurt spoke up and stood from his seat. He smiled at Blaine. "I think he genuinely wants to join this club."

"Hello, everyone, my name is Blaine Anderson and I would like to be a part of your club. I think my voice is quite excellent. I was in the Glee Club at my old school, Dalton Academy. And if I'm correct, we were quite good." Blaine introduced himself to the rest of the group. "If you would just give me a chance I would show you I'm just as good to be here as the rest of you." He put on his most optimistic smile at everyone in front of him.

"That sells it to me." Everyone heard a voice say from behind Blaine. Blaine turned around and saw who the voice belonged to. No doubt, the director.

"Are you sure Mr. Schue? You don't want him to audition?" Rachel asked and put her hands on her hips, suddenly sounding against Blaine's joining.

"If he was a part of the Warbler's, the Dalton Glee Club, then I guess he'll be pretty good. Dalton has a really good Glee Club from what I hear." Mr. Schue told his class. "But yes, just like everyone else in this room, Blaine does need an audition." Mr. Schue took a seat in an empty plastic chair in the front row. "So, Blaine, show us what you got."

"Um, okay. . ." Blaine let out a wary chuckle as he sat his messenger bag on top of the piano and looked back at everyone in the room. "This is _Teenage Dream_ by: Katy Perry."

The band began playing the tune of Blaine's song and Blaine joined in where the vocals came in and as he sang his eyes kept darting back to Kurt who was smiling and nodding his head to the song. Blaine smiled when their eyes met and he gave Kurt a small wink. In the end, Blaine felt as if he was singing the song to Kurt.

Everyone clapped for him when he finished his song and Mr. Schue agreed to his conclusion that Blaine's voice was worth the club. A lot of the kids agreed too, including Kurt.

As Blaine took his seat Rachel stood and approached the front. "Special announcement before we start." She began. "Friday night I'll be celebrating this new school year with a party in my basement. Everyone in this club, including Blaine, is invited. Party starts at seven and will go all night if we have to!" She seemed so excited for it and Blaine was a little too. First day, and he was already invited to a party.

"Ick. . ." A girl sneered at Rachel. "Berry, please tell me this party won't suck, like all your others!"

"I think I have this one down." Rachel said with a wink. "Don't worry, Santana, there will be booze, and karaoke! I hope to see you all there!" She then sat back down.

Oh, Blaine was so going!

* * *

**_End Notes:_**  
_So. . . what did you think? Please review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notes:_**  
_Here's the next update!_

_Thank you for all the favorites and follows! So cool of you!_

_This chapter has some smut! _

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt began noticing something as the rest of the week went by. At first he thought he was completely delusional, but it turned out that he was, in fact, right: Blaine Anderson was totally flirting with him!

McKinley never really got new students. Not a lot of people moved to Nowhere, Ohio, and as far as Kurt was concerned he was the only gay kid in Lima. Then Blaine came along, and Kurt's gaydar went crazy upon their first meeting. Usually, he was wrong, but Blaine was different. Blaine seemed interested in Kurt, _in that way_. Kurt was always a little skeptic, though. Things just never seemed to go his way.

The first time Kurt was a little thoughtful about Blaine's flirty behavior was at lunch on Thursday. Everyone in the New Directions sat together at one table and he and Blaine sat across from each other. "A salad?" Blaine had asked him as he watched Kurt eat. "That's always a healthy choice. More people should take up a healthier lifestyle."

Kurt looked down at the plate of food in front of him as he questioned the boy across from him. "No. I'm usually more into sweets and junk food. I just really hate what we're having today." He told Blaine, then took another bite of his salad.

"You?!" Blaine had asked him in true shock. "I would have never imagined you being the one to just sit and enjoy something greasy and fatty!" Both of them laughed then.

"Well, Anderson. Looks like you have a lot to learn." Kurt smirked at him, enjoying a little flirt himself. They both heard Santana holler "WANKY!" down from the other end of the table. "Ignore her," Kurt told Blaine with an eye role. "She won't get any better."

They both returned to their meal as Kurt went into thinking about how Blaine got into a talk about food. It seemed a little weird to him.

Then there were a few instances in the hall where Blaine would come up to him and try to strike up a conversation about school according to the classes he and Kurt were headed to at the time.

"History is such an amazing subject. Don't you just love the story about how our current world was formed?" Blaine asked at one point as he studied the History book in Kurt's hands. He showed Kurt the Math textbook he was carrying. "Math is also quite a subject. I can imagine the geniuses creating each equation we use today to be very imaginative. What's your favorite subject?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy. It was a little entertaining to hear him go off about a dumb subject such as Math or History but he would never tell Blaine that, because he was also enjoying this attention and how Blaine flirted to him like he really cared. It was nice, really. Kurt never had this pleasure before.

But Kurt's favorite, and the big punch in the face was that same day in Glee Club. They were sitting next to each other as Mr. Schue was talking about Sectionals during practice.

"I hope we get a duet with each other." Blaine whispered to Kurt. "That would be quite awesome, to sing with you."

Kurt looked down at his lap as a furious blush spread across those cheeks. Blaine wanted to sing with him! Something he couldn't say about anyone before.

"When I was singing _Teenage Dream_ I was thinking about you." Blaine continued as he smiled a bright smile at Kurt. "You're quite the boy, Kurt. I can say that for sure. You're my teenage dream."

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was doing this to him, and he kind of liked it too. Maybe he needed to talk to someone about this and figure out what to do? Kurt looked over to the other people sitting in the room and focused on his friends, Rachel and Mercedes. Or maybe two?

* * *

Kurt was sitting with Rachel and Mercedes alone in the choir room after practice. He could practically explode from the huge smile on his face. "You may be wondering why I called you in here today?" Kurt said without faltering the smile for one second.

"Somebody looks happy, what's going on, boo?" Mercedes asked putting her head in her hands.

Kurt tapped at his seat anxiously before finally telling them. "I think Blaine might be flirting with me!" Kurt bit his bottom lip as he flushed a deep red. He couldn't deny it, Kurt did have a crush on Blaine, and all that flirting was a result of it.

"Awe. . . honey, you have a new crush!" Rachel exclaimed patting Kurt's thigh.

"But this time he's gay. I know this because he keeps flirting with me!"

"How sure is this flirting?" Mercedes asked as if she couldn't believe Kurt.

"Okay. . ." Kurt leaned in closer to his friends. "Today during glee practice we were sitting there and he leaned in and told me that he was thinking about me the entire time he sang _Teenage Dream_ and that I'm his teenage dream."

Both girls gasped in surprise, then sighed in romance. "That's so beautiful, Kurt." Mercedes said with a bat of the eyes.

"Hey! Maybe at my party I can do something to set the two of you up?!" Rachel said. "Maybe we could play a game that could lead you two to something more? Like. . . seven minutes in heaven?!" Rachel raised an eyebrow at the idea.

"No way! I'll think I'll just talk to him." Kurt told them. "I'm pretty sure he'll say yes if I just asked him out."

"Ooh, Kurt is braving up to ask out the new boy." Mercedes said in a joking tone with a slight eyebrow wiggle.

Kurt slapped his friend playfully on the shoulder. Mercedes pretended to feel hurt by that. The three friends hugged it out.

"You two are still coming to my party, right?" Rachel asked in the hug. Kurt and Mercedes both laughed and responded with a "yes."

* * *

Kurt spent most of his Saturday planning his outfit for the party. He wanted to look perfect for Blaine. Usually Kurt didn't dress to impress for anyone, but he wanted to prove to Blaine that he was all the man that Blaine made him out to be and more. It was unusual to think about one other person as he sorted through his clothes. Finally, after a shower, Kurt settled on a blue button-down shirt with a black tie and vest and a pair of grey corduroy pants and black leather loafers. He took one last look in the mirror before confirming that the outfit and his hair was perfect.

Finn and Kurt arrived together at Rachel's house half-past seven. They let themselves in and made their way down to the basement where all the other New Directions were at dancing to the music blasting from the stereos. Most were already drunk. Kurt spotted Blaine talking to Tina over in the far corner of the room. He decided to grab a cup of whiskey and make his way to where Blaine was at. Kurt never really drank but there was nothing else for him to drink but for the assortment of alcoholic beverages so he really didn't have much of a choice.

As Kurt walked over to his friend he admired his appearance of a red cardigan over top a white collared shirt, khaki pants, and a brown dress shoe with his hair, as it always was, slicked back in hair gel. Most of the time Kurt was opposed to the outfit in question but Blaine really looked stunning in it. Kurt gave props to him being the only person Kurt ever found attractive dressed like that.

Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist when he came over. Both Tina and Blaine were drunk already and they were laughing over everything the other said, things that weren't that funny. Blaine excused himself from their nonsense conversation and dragged Kurt along with him as he talked his slurred speech.

"Ssssoooo glad'to sssseeee'you caaame Kuuuurrrrt!" Blaine yelled in Kurt's face and Kurt could smell the strong alcohol on his breath.

"Having fun, Blaine?" Kurt asked his friend.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and nodded. "What'dooo you got in youuuurrrr cuuup?!" He then asked.

Kurt looked down into his cup and gave the liquid a swivel. He didn't answer Blaine though. Kurt was kind of upset that Blaine was drunk. How could he ask Blaine out when he was intoxicated? It threw the whole night off. Instead Kurt chugged the bitter liquid down and smiled at Blaine who cheered for him.

* * *

Some time had passed. Usually Kurt would have stopped there, but tonight he did not. He did not know whether it was Blaine's mood or the night he was having but Kurt managed to drink one too many cups of whiskey. Currently he was sitting with Blaine and Tina while they laughed over nothing. That was until Rachel stood on top of a chair and yelled "spin the bottle." Everyone cheered as they scooted to the center of the room.

Santana placed an empty bottle on top of a checker board in the center of the circle then turned to Rachel. "Let's sauce this up a bit, Berry!" She shouted. Santana did not slur while drunk, Kurt noted. "Spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you get seven minutes with in Berry's closet!"

"YEEESSS!" Rachel shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "SSSSEVEN MINUTESSS IN HEAVEN!"

Santana sat down and spun the bottle first. It landed on Brittany. Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and dragged her up onto their feet. "Let's get our mack on!" She yelled to Brittany then they went to the closet in the basement. Puck set the timer sitting next to it for seven minutes and everyone waited outside the door. When their time was up the two girls came out smiling giddily at the other, their lips were plump and red from what everyone could assume was a heated make-out session.

They took their seats and Brittany spun the bottle. This time it landed on Blaine. Blaine blushed and the pair went to the closet. Puck reset the timer and once again everyone waited for them. Suddenly Kurt was not liking this game. Maybe this might have been the whiskey talking, but Kurt suddenly became a little too possessive over the boy he wasn't even with.

When their time was up Kurt ran to Blaine and grabbed his hand. He then looked to Puck and told him to take Blaine's spot then the two were bolting up the stairs. Kurt was not going to wait another moment. He was not going to look back, not even when Santana yelled "wanky" up the stairs after the couple.

Kurt dragged Blaine through the house and up to the second floor. Being one of Rachel's best friends, Kurt knew the house pretty well, even when drunk. They ran into the guest room and before either had a chance to say anything Kurt had his mouth pressed on Blaine's. Kurt did not even think before reacting as he did. Blaine was surprised for a second before joining in on the kiss. Blaine held Kurt's face in his hands and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso as they slowly fumbled backward. Kurt stuck his tongue out of his mouth and circled Blaine's lips, hungrily asking him to let it in. Blaine did not hesitate to open it and Kurt's tongue shot in like a cobra catching its prey.

They continued to clumsily step back until Kurt's foot touched the leg of the guest bed. Blaine pushed themselves on it, with Kurt underneath him and their lips separated for a quick breath. They breathed heavily and their lips were swelled from the contact than they were before.

Kurt noticed Blaine staring down at him, as if he was entranced by him. Kurt smiled and toyed with the buttons on Blaine's cardigan. Blaine pressed his lips back on Kurt, causing him to moan as he finished unbuttoning the sweater. Blaine wriggled out of it and tossed it to the side then began working on Kurt's vest as he kissed along Kurt's jawline and up to his ear. He gave the ear a teasing nibble and eventually got Kurt stripped out to only have his bare torso exposed.

Kurt took a sharp breath in to keep from moaning and he jerked his hips forward. Their clothed erections touched and it caused Kurt to shiver.

Blaine pulled his lips back from Kurt and traced a hand around Kurt's chest. "Ssssooo'hoooot." He growled and worked his way down to Kurt's crotch. He touched Kurt's hard dick that was protruding from the corduroy cloth. Kurt's dick was throbbing and aching from the limited space it had. "B-Blaine," Kurt breathed "p-pants." Blaine began unbuttoning Kurt's pants and wiggled it off of Kurt's legs, his underwear came with it.

Kurt worked on Blaine's shirt and pants until they were both naked on each other. He admired Blaine's cock with the pre-come aligning the head of it. Kurt stroked Blaine's erection. Blaine threw his head back and moaned. "Kuuurrrt!" He cried out. "Kurt! Fuck! PLEASE!"

Kurt licked at the come to tease Blaine before slowly taking it into his mouth. He started around the base, licking around the head and sucking it gently before shoving more of Blaine in. Blaine came in Kurt's mouth and he swallowed the come before choking the rest of Blaine in him until his cock was at the back of Kurt's mouth. Kurt sucked a little harder then pulled Blaine out of him.

Blaine went to Kurt's neck and began sucking on the skin gingerly. Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out another low moan. "Blaine. Please. I need you in me." He panted. Blaine licked down to Kurt's nipple and gave it a light nibble before pulling away from Kurt.

Neither boy had a lubricant or a condom on them so Blaine had to go in raw. He did make sure that Kurt's hole was open enough for the best entry. He circled his fingers inside the hole to try and open it as much as he could before aligning his dick at the entry and pushed in slowly.

Kurt moaned at the sharp pain of the entrance. He began thrusting his hips toward Blaine until he as calm. Blaine moved in more and began to thrust his hips as he pushed his dick in and out. Blaine huffed and grabbed at the bed sheets.

Kurt breathed. "Fuck! Blaine!" He yelled and grabbed Blaine's shoulders and dug his fingers in his skin until his knuckles went white. Kurt finally came on his stomach and he groaned at the sensation. Blaine swiveled his hips clockwise and pulled back out a little. He pushed in all the way and thrust his hips out as he pulled out.

It was short but Kurt found Blaine amazing, even when both boys were drunk.

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning two things hit him. One: He had a throbbing headache. Kurt really wished he had not drank that much alcohol last night. Two: He was naked and laying next to Blaine Anderson. Last night was kind of a blur to him but Kurt knew for sure that he was fucked by Blaine.

Kurt groaned and rolled out of bed. He needed to get dressed and get out before Blaine woke up and questioned everything. Kurt doubted that Blaine would remember last night, Blaine was more intoxicated than Kurt. Kurt grabbed his forehead when he was stood. His head really did hurt but he had to work fast in order to get out before Blaine woke.

"Mmm. . . Kurt?" Shit.

Kurt heard Blaine's voice behind him as he was bent over picking up his shirt. Kurt stood straight up and turned his head to face Blaine.

"Morning." Kurt said with a forced smile.

Blaine held his head in a hand. "What happened last night?" He asked Kurt then looked him up and down. Blaine looked under the covers too and blushed wildly. "Did we?"

Kurt's cheeks flushed a deep red from embarrassment as he nodded his answer. "Yes, Blaine. We did."

Blaine groaned and hid his eyes in his hands. "How could I forget that? Wa-was it good? Do remember how good it was?"

Did Blaine just ask that? Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was wondering that. Maybe this was his chance?

"It was wonderful, Blaine. You were wonderful." Kurt smiled sincerely at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled back. "I would have never imagined being the top in this relationship!"

Kurt noticed the deep blush on Blaine's cheeks and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Relationship?" He questioned.

"Er. . . well. . . you know. . . if this was a relationship." Blaine tried to fix himself.

Kurt took a seat on the bed next to Blaine and giggled. He leaned in and gave Blaine a quick kiss on his lips. "Maybe. . . it can be?" He smirked at Blaine before standing back up and grabbing his clothes.

Blaine stepped out of bed and started getting dressed with his clothes he found on the floor. "You really wanna try this?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine who was staring back at him. He smiled. "Absolutely!"

This was not how he planned on any of this going and they may have only known each other for a few short days but Kurt was already crushing on Blaine and Blaine was crushing on him and now they were an item.

* * *

**_End Notes:_**  
_You might think that Kurt and Blaine got together too quickly but I had this entire story planned out before writing it. This is exactly where I wanted to take it._

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notes:_**  
_Let's get this ball rolling! _

_How did everyone like the finale Friday? I personally loved it! :) Though I'm sad Glee has ended! :'(_

_Goodbye Glee and Klaine. Looking forward for all the excellent fanfiction that we have left to continue their stories with!_

* * *

The entire Hummel-Hudson clan sat at the breakfast table Monday morning. Kurt stared down at his breakfast, he was feeling too sick to eat. He felt that way since waking up this morning. Kurt didn't know what was wrong with him, he never got sick. Instead of eating he was playing with his food absentmindedly.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" His father asked him as he watched Kurt from the opposite end of the table.

Kurt shrugged and put down his fork. "I don't feel well." He admitted.

"Awe. . . sweetie. . ." Carole said as she reached over and felt Kurt's head. "Er. . . you don't feel warm. Why don't you try to eat something? Sometimes your stomach aches because it's hungry."

Kurt nodded then picked his fork back up. He took one bite of the waffles sitting on his plate and slowly chewed and swallowed. With two lurches of his stomach Kurt was up and running to the nearest bathroom. He barely made it in when he began emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

When Kurt returned to the kitchen his spot was cleared. "Go lay down, hon." Carole instructed him. "I don't want to send you to school sick." Kurt nodded his agreement and went up to his room.

"I sure hope he's okay." Carole murmured to herself as she watched her step-son walk upstairs before returning to her breakfast.

* * *

After she finished, Carole decided to make Kurt something easy to eat on a sick stomach for breakfast. She decided on a small bowl of oatmeal. Carole prepared the bowl and brought it up to Kurt who was currently taking a nap. She walked over to him and sat the bowl on the bedside table. Carole brushed a hand through his head comfortingly. "How are you feeling?" She asked him as he slowly woke up.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He was still a little nauseous though.

"Are you sure?" Carole asked for definite confirmation. She grabbed the bowl of oatmeal. "Hungry?" Kurt's stomach growled and they both laughed.

"I guess I am." Kurt stated then took the bowl as he sat up. "Thank you."

Carole kissed his forehead. "Your dad and I will be heading to work soon and Finn had just left for school. If you need anything call or text us and we'll help you."

Kurt smiled and thanked Carole before she left. He was grateful to have a woman like her to call family. Carole may not have been his real mom, who died when he was only eight, but she was the closest thing he had for a really long time, and she has treated Kurt as her son since before she and Burt were married. They had such an excellent relationship going on that Kurt didn't want to lose.

Kurt texted Blaine real quick to tell him that he wouldn't be in school today then stared down at his bowl of oatmeal.

Kurt really was nauseous and was afraid that eating this would make him puke again but he was also extremely hungry and he needed to eat something. He lifted the spoon full of the creamy oats and slowly brought it to his mouth. Kurt took a bite of it and carefully ate the oatmeal. He swallowed it and waited a few moments before taking another bite to ensure that the food was going to sit in his stomach. Kurt was able to get down the small bowl of oatmeal without any problems and took a nap right afterward. Maybe some sleep will help get rid of this nausea?

* * *

One week missed. That's how many days Kurt was out of school, one week. Nobody knew what was wrong with him. Kurt had seen a doctor but he just said that it was a harmless stomach bug that would pass in a couple days. That was five days ago!

The entire family and Blaine were worried for what might be going on with Kurt. He was too sick to eat and had lost over ten pounds from the lack of nutrients he could get in a day. Kurt looked deadly, and he was suffering.

Blaine would come over after school and help take care of Kurt. He cared for his boyfriend very much and wanted to make sure he was alright.

"What did you eat today?" He asked Kurt over the weekend as they sat upstairs on Kurt's bed.

"I was able to get down a small salad." Kurt told him as he toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt. Then he sighed and threw his head back. "I'm so bored."

"I bet you are. You haven't left the house in a week. Well, except when you went to see that doctor."

"My dad is thinking about taking me back to the hospital to see if they can figure out anything. It's obviously not a bug." Kurt told him.

"How did the doctor diagnose you the last time?" Blaine asked curiously.

"We just went to my normal family doctor and he said all the symptoms was that of a virus and well. . . he's a doctor. Carole calmed down with the news and thought it over to be true since she is a nurse." Kurt told him. "Now she's starting to worry again. Dad and Finn too. We really have no idea what could be the cause of this."

"Everyone in glee is worried for you too. They wish for the best." Blaine said. "I just hope you'll be alright."

Kurt hugged his boyfriend. "Don't worry, I'm not contagious." Kurt laughed. "Thank you for being here for me right now."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I really, really care about you. I need to see that you're at your best, even if you really can't be."

* * *

"No fever. That's the only thing I can't wrap my head around. Kurt has no fever. If a person is sick and is throwing up as bad as he is their temperature usually goes up. His has been completely regular." Carole and Burt were sitting and talking at the kitchen table late at night over a cup of coffee.

"I know, Carole. I'm so confused. Kurt never really got sick ever and when he did he always had the regular symptoms of a fever. My boy is never like that."

"Do you think it could be cancer?" Carole asked with a sudden shock as she picked up her mug. "That would be scary. Kurt's so young, he's not ready to die."

Burt shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. "Does he have any other symptoms of any possible cancer that causes vomiting?"

Carole thought for a moment then shook her head. "No. . ." Then she smiled and giggled a little.

"What?" Burt asked curiously.

"Oh. . . nothing. I was just thinking that this was the behavior I was holding in the early weeks when I was pregnant with Finn. The unexplained nausea, that is."

"Liza was like that too. When she was pregnant with Kurt. But Kurt's a boy, he couldn't possibly be pregnant."

Carole took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "Yeah. . ." She said as he mind began to wander.

_One day at work as Carole was going through some forms she overheard two of the nurses from the maternity ward talking. _

_"Did you get the recent updates on M-Preg?" The first one asked._

_"Yeah. I heard more and more males have been found with it in some of the larger cities. I can imagine that being a difficult thing to deal with." The second one replied._

_"Do you think we'll ever have to deal with that case?" The first one asked._

_"There's less of a chance but who's to say we won't. We have to have this knowledge. Just in case." The second one replied._

Carole put down her coffee mug as she brought herself to the present. ". . . He'll get better." She assured Burt with a tight smile.

Looks like Carole was going to pay the maternity ward a visit tomorrow at work.

* * *

Carole stormed through the doors that lead to the maternity ward of the hospital and made her way to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, Nurse Carole." The current receptionist said with a cheery smile. "How can I help you?"

"I need to speak to your best nurse." Carole told her without holding back.

"Is everything alright?" The receptionist lost her smile as she asked.

"Not sure." Carole sighed. She really hope she was right. The receptionist called for Nurse Anastasia to come to the desk.

Within seconds Anastasia showed up. "What do you need?" She asked.

Carole approached her and whispered in her face. "What do you know about M-Preg, Annie?"

"Carole, you are not a maternity nurse. This really doesn't concern you." Annie whispered back.

"It does concern me." Carole shot. "And assuming that everyone in this ward knows about it I need some explanation."

"How did you hear about this?" Anastasia asked, her voice growing cold.

"I heard two nurses talking about it before. Now, what's M-Preg all about. I understand it's found in males and it has to do with maternity so if my assumptions are correct. . ."

"It's a gene found in few men." Annie said in her lowest whisper. "What makes it even rarer is that we can only catch it in men that perform in penetrative sex as the receiver. Most people who have it may never know they do because they don't act in that way."

"So, what you're saying is that it's a male pregnancy gene?" Carole asked, making sure she understood everything.

"M-Preg, Carole. What do you think that stood for? Male. Pregnancy." Annie replied. "Why do you care?"

"Because I think my step-son's pregnant and now I have my answer, thank you." Carole smile and turned to the receptionist. "Schedule me an ultrasound appointment for Kurt Hummel ASAP."

"Does tomorrow at three work?" She asked Carole.

"Tomorrow's perfect." Carole replied then walked out of the ward.

* * *

**_End Notes:_**  
_Thanks for reading! How did you like it?_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home!" Carole called as she stepped through the door, a CVS bag in hand.

Burt came out of the living room and gave a quick peck on his wife's cheek. "Hi, how was work?" He asked her.

"Good." Carole replied with a blush. "I scheduled an appointment for Kurt. Where is he?"

"Upstairs with Blaine." Burt told her. "Why? What do you got there?"

"Nothing." Carole replied as she began her ascent up the stairs. "Something for Kurt, but nothing in particular." Burt followed her up the stairs and into Kurt's room.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurt's bed. Kurt was reading a magazine and Blaine was sitting next to him texting on his cell phone. They looked up from what they were doing when Burt and Carole walked in.

"Hey, Kurt. How are you feeling?" Carole asked with a knowing smile.

"Nauseous." Kurt replied with simply. "I've been better."

"Good." Carole said as she tossed the bag over to him. Kurt caught it. "I scheduled an appointment for you for tomorrow at three to see a doctor. First I want you to do that. I think I know what's wrong."

Kurt reached into the bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. "What's this for?" Kurt asked as he quizzically studied the box in his hand.

"What are you doing, Carole?" Burt asked his wife with some slight irritation.

"Kurt, there's no easy way to say this, but I think you're pregnant. I need you to take this test and tomorrow you have an ultrasound. Hear me out, I work with the professionals and did a little research today myself."

"But-" Burt began and looked back and forth at Kurt and Blaine. He suddenly felt a little mad and wary at his son's boyfriend if Carole was right. Even if neither knew Kurt could get pregnant, heck, he didn't know men could, Blaine still knocked up Kurt and they still had sex. Blaine still took Kurt's virginity away and left them with a baby.

"Just take the test, Kurt." Carole said. Kurt stepped off his bed and walked out of the room with the test and his phone.

"This is crazy." Blaine told Carole. "Kurt can't be pregnant."

"Oh. . . well unless Kurt's a virgin or didn't bottom during sexual intercourse then I'm very positive he is." Carole took a seat on the bed. "Sit tight guys, it's going to be a few minutes."

Kurt returned five minutes later holding the stick in both hands, staring down at it. The three waited with bated breath for their answer. "Positive." Kurt simply said, not looking up from the test. He took a seat next to Carole on the bed and let a few tears trickle down his face. "Positive." He repeated.

Nobody could believe their ears. Not even Carole who already had her hint. Carole wrapped a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulders and took him into an embrace. Blaine slid down the bed and began rubbing soothing circles around Kurt's back.

"We're going to get through this." He whispered to Kurt. "Together."

"But maybe it's a false positive?" Burt figured, still in denial, even though it all suddenly made sense. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow's ultrasound before we jump to any conclusions."

Kurt broke out of the hug and looked to Blaine. "Will you accompany to the appointment?" He asked him. "If there's a baby, our baby in me then I want you there to see it. You are the father. I mean, you don't have to, but-"

"Kurt, I will love to." Blaine said and gave Kurt a hug from behind.

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, Carole and Burt walked into the hospital Monday afternoon. They were greeted by Nurse Anastasia. "Hello Carole!" She smiled cheerily at the group. "Which one of you is Kurt?" Kurt raised his hand and stepped forward. "Okay, I'll take you now."

"Shouldn't we check him in?" Burt asked curiously.

"I had the appointment all figured out. I'll sign him then head to work. You three can go with Nurse Annie here." Carole said then began to walk to the receptionist desk. Kurt, Burt, and Blaine followed Annie.

Anastasia brought them into a tiny room first. A medical assistant sat there waiting for Kurt, "Like most appointments we need to get your vitals." The assistant told Kurt. "We'll start with your height and weight. So if you could, please step back all the way against our measuring stick."

Kurt did as so and the medical assistant marked down his height, 5'10". She then asked Kurt to stand on the scale. He was only 132lb.

"You're underweight." Annie said to Kurt as the assistant jot the numbers down. "Not just if you were pregnant but for your height too."

"I haven't been able to eat." Kurt admitted. "If I do it just comes back up."

"It's probably the morning sickness. Don't worry, though, once you are done here we'll get you everything you need to tackle the nausea. If you're pregnant you really need to start eating more and weighing more." Annie said, then the five headed to the room where Kurt will have his ultrasound done. There the medical assistant got the rest of Kurt's vitals and left them.

"I'll be doing your ultrasound. Usually, your doctor will be doing the appointments but Carole had this done quickly. She put me on your case, I'll be the regular nurse you'll see during your appointments. I'm the head nurse in the maternity ward. We're getting the best doctor here for you, so you're in the best hands." Annie began telling them as everyone situated themselves. "My name is Anastasia but you can just call me Annie. Luckily for you, you have family working here to make sure everything goes smoothly. Everyone in the maternity ward has heard of your case. It's a thing that we have to be informed of all over the world, just in case it happens where we're at."

"Wait," Burt stopped her. "If everybody who works with pregnancies has heard of this then why doesn't everybody know about it?"

"Everyone's still learning it. We are still learning it. Nobody knows how M-Preg actually happens and it's so rare to come across. The first case of it was found in the late twentieth century and there's still so much we don't know about. We're slowly learning though. Right now we're trying to figure out how the sperm travels." Annie told him. "But right now we're here to make sure that Kurt, is in fact, pregnant. Kurt, I'm going to ask you to lay back and lift up your shirt."

Kurt did as he was asked. Annie turned the monitor toward Kurt, Blaine, and Burt and grabbed the gel and transducer wand. "The gel may be a little cold." She warned Kurt before squirting some on Kurt's abdomen. "Kurt, have acted in penetrative sex lately?" She asked as she began rubbing the wand around Kurt's stomach and watched the monitor for the embryo. Kurt blushed a deep red and looked at Blaine whose cheeks were just as red.

Burt moaned. "Of course you did." He was a little disgusted with Kurt and Blaine. No, more disappointed. Burt didn't want to think that his baby boy was having sexual intercourse with a kid he just met. Now he had to worry of Kurt accidentally getting knocked up.

"There it is." She smiled brightly at Kurt and took the picture of it.

The entire room stared at the little image in awe. Kurt held out his hand as he felt a few tears escape his eyes and Blaine took it and squeezed it. "That's my baby." Kurt cried. "That's our baby." He looked to Blaine and gave him a watery smile. Blaine too was beginning to tear up at the image.

"So he's actually pregnant?" Burt asked, still in a little denial.

"The ultrasound doesn't lie." Annie informed him. "Don't worry, Kurt. We'll prescribe you some anti-nausea pills and get you all set for the rest of this pregnancy. You look to be about six weeks long so it shouldn't be long before you start noticing some other side effects, such as mood swings, fatigue, and of course you're going to start showing before you know it."

Kurt nodded his understanding. He still couldn't believe this was all happening. Blaine gave Kurt's hand another comforting squeeze as he really studied the image of their baby. In nine months they were both about to become parents. A shock neither knew whether they were ready for or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notes:_**  
_Ta Da! Another update!_

* * *

Kurt laid in his bed Tuesday morning as he stared at his alarm clock with an anxious smile on his face. He had not been to school in a while so he was a little excited to return. Normally, Kurt would have loved to avoid the place that gave him more misery than anywhere else, but he missed his friends in Glee and he knew he was going to make up a lot of school work so he was happy to heading back now.

Of course he had something else to look forward to: A family. Kurt would have never imagine becoming a parent at eighteen, well nineteen since his due date was early July and his birthday was in May, but now as he laid there rubbing circles around his abdomen he couldn't be more thrilled for this.

Kurt needed to get out of bed. He had to ready himself for school. Kurt rolled out of bed and decided to get something to eat first. He was starving and he was feeding for two now so he had to eat.

When he walked into the kitchen he was shocked to see Blaine in there with his family. "Morning, Kurt." Carole smiled pleasantly as Kurt took his seat. Blaine laid a plate of pancakes in front of him along with the anti-nausea pills he was prescribed and a glass of water to down it all.

"Morning." Kurt greeted then thanked Blaine. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked him as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Carole called me last night and asked me to come over at six before school." Blaine answered him as he leaned back against the counter. "I guess she and Burt wants to discuss something now. . ."

"What something?" Kurt asked Blaine, Carole, and Burt.

"The something we have to tell Finn." Carole answered Kurt. "I feel the sooner the better, and the more he knows, the easier this will be for you."

'You four are hiding something from me?" Finn asked as he stopped the bite he was about to take of his breakfast.

"No, honey, we just found out ourselves. We need to tell you since you weren't there to hear about the big news." Carole told her son.

"What's going on here?" Finn asked, so confused as he looked at each other individual person in the room.

Burt and Carole looked to Kurt and Blaine. "Kids, this is your news, you have to tell him. We'll be here for back-up."

Kurt gulped and Blaine was immediately by his side. Both boys stared at Finn with worried expressions. "What we're about to tell you is a hundred percent true and completely possible in some men." Kurt began.

"Okay. . ." Finn trailed off, a little confused.

"Well. . . I'm pregnant." Kurt sighed as a sudden weight lifted off his chest.

"Oh, cool, bro. That's so cool. I get to become an uncle too!" Finn seemed extremely eager. Both Kurt and Blaine were happy at how well Finn took the news. "Wait are you going to keep the baby?" Finn then asked

The whole world seemed to freeze before Kurt. Up until then he had not thought about what he's going to with the child once they were born. Now, as Finn asked him, he had no clue what was going to happen. This decision was not going to happen magically. Now Kurt's head was spinning with different thoughts

"I-I don't know." Kurt admitted as he started playing with his food. "I just-" He shook his head to try to get his thoughts settled. "Have you told your mom yet?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "No. We can go over today and talk about it with her."

"Sounds good." Kurt nodded then took another bite of his food, suddenly feeling excited for all this.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt stood outside of Blaine's house after school, both a little worried on how they were going to break the news to Blaine's mom.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked Blaine as he put his hand on the door knob to ready himself to twist it open.

"Yeah. You?" Blaine questioned Kurt.

Kurt inhaled sharply then opened the door before responding. "Yeah." He sighed.

Blaine's mother called out to them. "Blaine?! Is that you?!"

"Yeah, mom, it's me!" Blaine called back. "Kurt's here too."

"Hi, Pam!" Kurt called out.

Pam came out to the foyer to properly greet the two boys. "Hello Blaine. Hi Kurt." Pam's face beamed when she saw Kurt. She really fell in love with Kurt after only his first few visits to their house. "Blaine, haven't you made any new friends since transferring to McKinley or did you start dating the only friend you made?" Pam loved to joke since she had only met Kurt in the past six weeks school had went on.

Blaine laughed. "Mom, I have many friends. A whole club full of amigos!"

"Just making sure." Pam said then looked to Kurt. "How are you sweetie? Anything new?"

"We actually need to talk to you about that." Kurt said in response.

Pam looked slightly shocked. "Uh-oh. What's going on you two?" She asked as they all began a walk to the living room.

"You may want to sit down for this." Blaine warned his mother. "It's uh. . . kind of really big news."

"'Kind of,' Blaine?" Kurt questioned with a raise of an eyebrow as Pam obediently took a seat on the closest couch.

"Okay. It _is_ big news." Blaine fixed his sentence.

"Just tell me boys." Pam said, starting to feel a little impatient.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. This was a lot harder than telling Finn. The way Pam feels about this pregnancy could affect Blaine's life entirely. Both boys could only hope she took this news alright.

"Mom, Kurt's pregnant." Blaine announced the news this time.

Pam began laughing. "That's a funny joke boys." She looked at her son and boyfriend whose faces remained serious and she immediately stopped laughing. Her eyes grew wide as she realized all the truth to the what Blaine had said. "It's true?" Astonishment filled the expression in her voice.

Both boys nodded. "We had to tell my step-brother this morning." Kurt said as he tightened his grip around himself.

"That's why I left earlier than usual this morning. "Blaine explained to his mom.

"Oh my god. . ." Pam muttered as she looked down at the floor. They remained in silence for one long minute before Pam finally asked the one question both boys knew she would . "How? And please don't go into the birds and the bees story. I wanna know the other how."

"Nobody knows exactly for sure, but there's this gene known as M-Preg that allows men like me to conceive and carry a child." Kurt answered her.

"Are you okay, mom?" Blaine asked to make sure.

"Honey, I'm shocked. I'm happy. I'm so fucking excited! But I'm shocked."

"But you're okay with this?"

"As much as I can be." Pam said. "You know, for a mother of a teenager not yet out of high school who is now going to be a dad." Both boys let out a light giggle. "Do you plan on keeping him or her?"

"I'm-I'm not really sure I can answer this right now." Kurt said then shrugged. "I need time to think about it." He admitted.

"I'm for any decision." Blaine added. "I don't know what I want yet."

"As long as you two can come to an agreement. I'll be happy either way. Though I would love to be a part of that baby's life." Pam said with a smile.

Kurt looked to Blaine. Maybe, just maybe, he might actually like to be a father? If the other parent would stay in their life too.

* * *

After hanging out at Blaine's house for a little while the boys decided to head to Kurt's. Everyone was gathered in the living room when Kurt excused himself for a moment.

"So, are you excited for the baby?" Finn asked Blaine once Kurt was out of the room.

"A little." Blaine said with a wide smile. "I wouldn't have imagined myself becoming a dad at this age with the boy I had just met and started dating but I'm really looking forward to it."

"Have you two decided what you're going to do with it yet?" Carole asked. "A baby is a lot of work, especially when you two are living separately and haven't left school yet. It's challenging."

"I realize this." Blaine replied. "Secretly, I wanna keep the child, but we're young. We may not even be together a couple years down the road. We're not totally ready for this, but I'm leaving this up to Kurt. If he has to carry it and nourish it for nine months then he should be the one to make the decision. I'll be by his side no matter what. I couldn't leave him like that."

"I knew there was something I liked about you." Burt smiled at Blaine. "Not too many people are like you."

Kurt walked back in and sat down. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked the rest of the people in the room.

"The same thing we've been asked several times today." Blaine answered.

Kurt knew what he meant and finally gave his answer to the question. "For now, I think I want to keep him or her. I'm kind of excited for this and I would love for them to be a part of my life." He answered honestly. "As long as Blaine is a part of their life too."

Blaine smiled. "Always."

* * *

_**End Notes:  
**Stopping there. Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notes:_**  
_Hello! New update! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The rest of the week went on as usual. Kurt and Blaine went back to focusing on their studies and trying to get through the rest of high school while also working in Glee.

The only major difference was that of their unborn baby growing inside of Kurt. Most people didn't know yet, they couldn't tell that Kurt was pregnant, but their family knew.

Kurt could also start noticing the differences with his body. He wasn't showing. When he looked down at his stomach he didn't see any difference in the shape of his body. But he could sense the change, especially when he had a hard time zippering up one of his favorite pairs of skinny jeans that morning. The same pair of jeans he could fit into just a couple weeks ago. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind now: he was going to have a baby in less than nine months.

Even if the baby wasn't noticeably growing inside him yet, Kurt knew it wouldn't be long, and he still had to tell the New Directions of the pregnancy. This was going to be difficult. Both he and Blaine knew that thousands of questions will be flown their way after telling the other members of the Glee Club. Questions that they couldn't possibly answer.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Blaine asked Kurt as they walked into the choir room first thing before the meeting actually started.

"I'm going to have to eventually, Blaine." Kurt answered him as they took their seats in the back row of the risers.

"As long as you're positive. . ."

"I don't think I'll ever be a hundred percent on this." Kurt replied to him. "You know how hard it was to tell your mom and Finn. This will be no different except that there are more eyes and ears and they will certainly be asking a lot more questions about our whole situation."

Mr. Schuester walked into the room as everyone began to settle and readied himself for the day's lesson. He was about ready to speak when Kurt automatically stood up and dragged Blaine with him down to the center of the room.

"Oh. . . Kurt, Blaine, do you have something you wish to say?" Mr. Schue asked a question to the obvious.

Kurt looked at all his peers, fear suddenly ran down his spine as the sudden shock of everyone's attention came to him. Blaine looked at his boyfriend and noticed his terrified expression. Blaine began rubbing soothing circles around Kurt's back.

"Finn? Can you come down here?" Kurt asked shyly. Finn understood what Kurt wanted and joined him and Blaine at the front.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Santana asked as she sat up a little from her seat.

"I need you all to stay calm." Blaine began with a warning. "First: This is all completely possible. There are cases like this but the doctors are still learning how it all works. Second: This is all very new to us and we, as the family, are trying to figure things out. Please try to limit the number of questions you ask. I know there will be a lot and it'll really stress the two of us out if you bombard us with too many questions at once."

"Alright. . ." Kurt sighed. "I have to tell you now before it's too late. I am pregnant. Blaine's the father and I think it's important that all of you know. We have now told everyone important to us and I really hope you all can be sympathetic to us as we get through this."

The room was quiet for a moment, then Quinn decided to speak. "I remember how scary it was when I was pregnant. I will be there for you two. Congratulations!" Kurt knew Quinn would probably have taken it easy being pregnant as a teenager herself, she had the experience.

"Happy for you two." Mercedes said. "How far long are you?"

"We are now seven weeks." Kurt responded. He was happy this was the only question they received thus far and it was an easy one to answer for.

"Why am I being informed this now?" Rachel asked, sounding appalled. "My boyfriend and best gay haven't even told me when I'm a big part of their lives?"

Kurt assumed Rachel would react by making this about herself like everything else in her life. He wasn't afraid of answering her though. "Because we just found out last week and I was looking for the right time to tell you all." He told her honestly.

"I had to wait until I could form coherent words for how I feel about this right now. You're entire relationship has been nothing but _wanky_, but this one takes the cake." Santana said. "I would say this is weird or make some mean joke about this but considering my friend dealt with this before." Santana hand signaled toward Quinn. "Plus Auntie Santana wants her fair share of the child you two are going to make. Also all the questions I wanted to ask you said I can not do so, so I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Good job, boys!"

Neither Kurt nor Blaine could find the proper words to respond to Santana. They wanted to hate her for what she said but they knew this was Santana trying to be nice to them in her own messed up way. "Thank you. . .?" Blaine ended up saying in a question.

Everyone else kept to a small congratulations to Kurt and Blaine and most avoided asking questions for the boys to answer.

Kurt was surprised at how everyone took it. Not only the New Directions but Finn and Pam too. He was surprised that Blaine stuck with this and wanted to be a part of it without hesitation. Kurt even couldn't believe that his parents took the situation so seemingly easy. He was happy to have so many loving and supporting people on his side that it shocked him to believe that so many people cared for him.

At the start Kurt was hoping for the best last year of high school he could get. Suddenly this baby happened and even if he knew that there was going to be controversy over this he was glad that everyone who cared about him was here for support to help him get through the year and that this baby would only make his year better. Kurt was going to be a father.

* * *

Blaine opened his laptop and sat down next to Kurt on the couch in Blaine's house. It was normal for them to hang out on daily basis after school. However, it was abnormal for what Blaine was about to do.

"So last night I was looking through some websites." Blaine began typing some words up on the Google search bar as he spoke. "And I came across this particular that had some accurate stuff written in it."

Kurt sat up more in his seat and scooted closer to Blaine to look at the laptop monitor. "What's this all about?" He asked quizzically as he watched Blaine's screen.

Blaine brought up the webpage and Kurt was immediately taken aback. It was a pregnancy webpage.

"Surprise! I thought it would like a fun interaction thing if we would sit down once a week and see what's going with you and the baby. Check for signs we need to know and if we're okay." Blaine had a huge smile on his face. He was proud of his idea.

"Awe. . ." Kurt chuckled. "That would be nice."

Blaine clicked on "The Seventh Week" button and began his scroll through.

"This says: 'Your baby is now about the size of a blueberry!' You have a blueberry growing inside you right now, Kurt! 'Your baby is currently starting to form his or her facial features. Right now they are no more than little black dots but soon his or her features will be easier seen. Also, he or she is beginning to move inside you. Don't worry if you don't feel the movements yet. You most likely won't feel him or her until later but they are there! Meanwhile, his or her brain is starting to develop into something a little more complex!' Oh look, they even show you a picture!"

Blaine was so excited reading up on all this. He turned the laptop more toward Kurt's direction to show him the picture of the seven week embryo.

Kurt touched his stomach as he studied the picture. "I'm so excited for this." He smiled.

Blaine rested a hand next to Kurt's with a smile. "Me too."

Pam walked into the living room and looked to the two boys, more particularly, Blaine. "Cooper's here!" She announced.

"Who's Cooper?" Kurt asked to the both but mostly looked to Blaine.

"I forgot he was coming over this week." Blaine sighed before answering Kurt. "Cooper is my older brother, and before you freak out: he's the man from that credit score commercial." Blaine crinkled his nose then said. "Coop also thinks he's such a big deal."

"You never told me you had a brother."

"Blaine? Is that my little brother's voice I hear?" Cooper walked into the living room behind Pam. He noticed Kurt and turned his head to the side slightly. "Oh? Who's this?"

"Cooper, this is my boyfriend Kurt." Blaine introduced Kurt then did the same for Cooper.

Cooper and Kurt shook hands. "Blaine wasn't kidding! I remember seeing you in that commercial! I love that song!" Kurt gushed.

"Thank you, I am pretty good." Cooper bragged. "Blaine has mentioned you in a few Skype calls. I'm glad you're making my brother happy. You're so much more than he made you out to be."

"I like him." Kurt laughed as they broke from the handshake.

"I think I'm going to get myself settled in." Cooper said as he was about ready to turn and head for the stairs.

"Oh, wait!" Blaine stopped him. "First I think it's important for you to know that Kurt's pregnant!"

Cooper looked shocked for a moment as he looked back and forth at both boys. He turned to his mom and smiled. He looked back at his brother and Kurt. He did not appear to question the happening "Cool." He said instead. He took the news easily, like everyone else. "I've heard of M-Preg before. It's more common in the city, no need to explain. What are your thoughts on keeping the baby?" The question the boys could not stop hearing.

"We plan on keeping it." Kurt admitted with a cheerful smile.

"I'm proud for you two." Cooper nodded. "Really, I am. I know Blaine would make an excellent father someday. Sorry, Kurt, I don't know you well enough to say that about you. I can assume you will too, but you're still in high school. I don't think you're ready to be raising a baby yet. But that's just my opinion. It's up to you." Cooper said. "Now I'm going to settle into my room." The conversation was just that quick as Cooper took off for the stairs.

"Maybe I haven't been around him for years but I never heard him sound that sensible." Blaine said to Kurt as he turned thoughtful on the matter. He really did want this baby but maybe still being in high school made him a bit too young to be a father. He was only a Junior.

Pam looked at the boys who both seemed a little conflicted all of a sudden. "I'm going to leave you two to help settle Coop. This is his first time in this house. Call me if you need anything."

Maybe Cooper was right? Thought both boys.

* * *

**_End Notes:_**  
_I didn't like how I wrote the ending and I couldn't seem to rewrite it any better but other than that I enjoyed writing this chapter!_

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Notes:_**  
_Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been on to update this. But it's here now! You're welcome!_

* * *

Kurt held in his gut and began to work at his pants. "Come on," He said to them as he tried to get the button to reach the other side where the loop waited. "you better fit." Kurt finally squeezed into the pair of jeans and let out a sigh of relief. At least on of his pairs fit. Kurt picked up the other ones he tried to fit in earlier off the bed and threw them back in his closet.

Kurt wasn't that big, he wasn't showing, and no one could tell he was pregnant yet, but he began noticing his pants starting to get smaller as the weeks progressed. He was slowly losing his figure and it wouldn't be long before Kurt was going to need maternity clothing. Gosh, he didn't want to think about that.

Kurt bounded down the stairs and headed toward the living room where Blaine sat waiting for him. The pair decided to spend their Sunday afternoon together so Kurt wanted to make sure he looked nice for a simple day through the town of Lima. Blaine, of course, had to wait for him.

Blaine was currently talking to Burt over a football game when Kurt walked in. "Ready to go?" Kurt asked his boyfriend and Blaine turned to look at him, smiling when he saw Kurt.

"Yes I am." He stood from the couch and began his walk toward Kurt.

Just as they were about to leave the room Carole came in and stopped them. "Hold up." She held up a hand in a halting manner. Carole then began to inspect Kurt up and down.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked her. He felt a little uncomfortable with what she was doing.

"How have you been fitting in your clothes?" She asked Kurt.

"He can fit into what he's wearing right now." Blaine answered for Kurt.

"Barely." Kurt mumbled mostly to himself.

"Hmm. . .?" All three present in the room looked to Kurt.

"My pants are starting to get tight now." Kurt admitted with a deep red flush of embarrassment.

Carole rested a hand on Kurt's cheek. "Oh, honey, this is not something to be self-conscious about. Your body is growing to accommodate for the little one."

Blaine sighed with the same annoyance Kurt felt. "Does this mean what I think it means?" There was nothing wrong with it, he totally understood the circumstance. Blaine just knew that they were now going to get into the pregnancy part where Kurt was going to feel fat and diffident about his whole weight gain he cannot control. He didn't want Kurt to feel that way. Kurt was too beautiful to be timid of his body.

"Well, Blaine, Kurt's body is rapidly growing." Burt told him. Kurt looked down at himself, feeling more insecure about this all. "Yes, it does mean what you think it means."

"Maternity shopping!" Carole announced cheerily, like she was excited to do this. Kurt wasn't.

Kurt groaned and threw his head back. "Not right now, though. I want to enjoy my Sunday."

"No, of course not." Carole chuckled. "We'll go tomorrow after school. Just remember, not everything we buy for you is something you're going to exactly like. This is pregnancy clothing, they're never pretty."

Kurt groaned again. "I completely understand. We'll go out tomorrow and browse some of the clothing." He rushed out as he took Blaine's hand and dragged him out the door. He wasn't going to stand there another moment.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat across from each other in a booth at Breadstix. They were both browsing the menu for their lunch. Blaine had a pretty good idea what he was going to have. Kurt, however, was having some difficulty. It all sounded so good, even though eight weeks ago he usually stuck to one thing here.

"I don't know what to get." Kurt admitted as he eyed the menu up and down once more.

"I'm shocked." Blaine deadpanned as he sat his menu down. "In the past nine weeks of knowing you, you have only gotten one menu item here. You said it was because the other stuff here really sucks. I'm guessing it's your cravings kicking in" Blaine raised his eyebrows knowingly. "Pregnancy perk." He waggled his eyebrows with a smile.

Kurt sat his menu down with a sigh. "I'll just get my usual again. There!" Kurt thought his response was simple. He took one last glance down at the list of food in front of him. "But maybe with extra mushrooms."

Blaine chuckled a little. "But you usually just push the mushrooms around the plate and not actually eat them."

"Well. . ." Kurt shrugged. His stomach then growled and Kurt looked down at it. "Shh. . . daddy's gonna feed you what you want."

Blaine blushed and looked down at the table as he shook his head with the brightest smile on his face. He really loved Kurt and his quirkiness. He also loved their baby, and gosh he was excited for this entire pregnancy. Then Cooper's words came back into mind and how unsure he suddenly felt about raising this baby. Did he really want to be a father? Yes! Oh, God, yes! Blaine wanted to be a father so bad and this might be the only chance for him to have a baby biologically both his and the person he loved's, but maybe Cooper was on to something. His big brother hardly cared for anybody but himself and what he said last week really struck Blaine by surprise. Now he wasn't too sure on any of this.

"I keep hearing Cooper's words ringing in my ears." Blaine suddenly told Kurt. "What do you make of them?"

"I really want to keep this baby." Kurt replied with sudden urgency. "He or she is important me and I care for them."

Blaine nodded. "I do too. I want to be apart of their life."

"But. . ." Kurt continued, like he didn't hear what Blaine said. "Cooper did remind us that we're still in high school. Plus, you're a Junior. You'll still have a whole other year ahead of you in school while we try raising him or her. And with a baby it kind of makes it difficult to try and work on a better future, such as attending college or other schools when you have so much time on your hands for the little one. We could try but it would be a little hard."

"You thought about all that?" Blaine guessed.

"Ever since I left your house that day." Kurt told him. "We have our whole lives ahead of us to have a baby we can raise together. Maybe now's not a good time?"

Suddenly Blaine's heart broke. He shouldn't have brought it up. Blaine shouldn't have thought about reconsidering. As he looked at Kurt across the table who was busy thinking on the matter Blaine realized just how much he actually wanted this baby, and how much he wanted to raise him or her with Kurt. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt someday, with their baby to be apart of the family. Yes, Cooper might have been right, their young. However, it gives them many more years with their child in the future, and Blaine was ready for all this.

"So. . . you're thinking about giving up the child?" Blaine asked. "If you think that's the best future for them. . .?"

"I don't know right now. We'll discuss this another time. When I have a definite answer on the matter."

* * *

Carole pulled a pair of pants off the rack and showed them to Kurt. They were simple black yoga pants. Kurt crinkled his nose at them. "That's not an everyday outfit, though." He told her.

"The stuff you like you're not going to be able to wear in nine months." Carole reminded him. "We'll get some larger size slacks, yes, but I know for a fact you'll be a lot more comfortable in yoga pants and sweatpants in your last trimester. I've been there, Kurt. You'll just never be fully comfortable, but you're gonna want to try to be as much as you can."

Kurt took the yoga pants from her. He closed his eyes and sighed. The next few months were going to be torture for him. "But I'm definitely going to get some nice pants besides all these stuff."

"Totally. Yes." Carole said as they continued scanning through the clothing racks. "We'll make sure that you're as happy as you can be in this situation." Kurt smiled the best he could. "Now let's look at some shirts. Pants aren't going to be the only thing you're going to grow out of."

Kurt groaned. "Let me guess: Mostly t-shirts and sweatshirts?" He asked.

"Well, shirts are a little easier than pants so we can probably find some nice button downs, but yes, t-shirts and sweatshirts a little comfier."

"I do have some baggy tees at home." Kurt reminded her. "And sweatpants too. If you haven't noticed, I sometimes where them to bed."

"I have noticed." Carole nodded as she turned some of her attention to a table where t-shirts sat folded into neat piles. "And you need to dig through your clothing and pull out some of the things you can wear. It's not going to be Kurt-material, but for the next few months it will have to be baby-material."

Kurt groaned again as he began looking throught the shirts on the table. "Hey, I wasn't the one to get pregnant!" Carole told him.

"It's not like I knew this was going to happen!" Kurt shot back in defense.


End file.
